


The Hero to My Villain

by sakurastar0660



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Powerless/Speedless Barry, Sexual Content, Sort Of Fluff, Sort of near death instances, allergic reactions, handjobs, kinda villains to heroes, protective Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Meta shows up and takes Barry's speed during a fight. Barry manages to escape but not before running into Len, who ends up kidnapping him and keeping him locked up for a few days. Once thing lead to another and the Meta takes Barry, forcing Len to turn to STAR Labs for help with a rescue mission to get Barry back. Once Barry is safely back at STAR Labs and has regained his speed he finds Len in order to thank the man, making Len seriously question why they are enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on foxerica's hero villain post from tumblr. http://foxerica.tumblr.com/

“How many times are we going to have to do this?” Barry asks, sounding a little exasperated after having just fought,and barely managed to escape, from a Metahuman who could potentially drain him of his speed in a similar manner as Farooq Gibran. 

“When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that this is what I do?” Len fires back, cold gun trained on the speedster. “I love what I do so why should I stop?”

“Maybe because you’re better than this?”

“It doesn’t matter how many times you say that it still won’t be true.” Len ices the floor over, making for the door with Mick. 

Barry watches the pair escape, huffing out in annoyance before running back to STAR Labs. He makes his way into the cortex, peeling the cowl from his head and runs a hand through his hair. Caitlin gives him a worried look. “Are you alright Barry?”

“Yeah,” he plops down into a chair. “I guess I’m just a little tired is all.”

Caitlin nods. “Yes well Cisco and Harry are working on a way to stop Electraman. Cisco’s name, not mine.” She tells Barry as he gives her a confused look.

“That’s the name he’s going with? Electraman?”

“Hey it’s the best I could come up with considering we barely know anything about the guy.” Cisco argues, walking in from the lad with a gadget in hand. Harry lingers in the doorway. “Check it, this should be able to neutralize Elecrtaman’s powers.”

Barry raises a brow. “Should?”

“Like Ramon said, we know a very little about this Meta’s fully powers and this will neutralize the ones we have seen so they should be unable to steal your speed.” Harrison says.

“Alright.” Barry sets the device down onto the desk. “We’ll try it out next time. For now, I’m gonna head out; Joe is expecting me for family game night.” Barry speed out of his suit, into his clothes and to the West house, fixing his hair a bit before entering. Joe and Wally are seated on the couch while Iris is sitting in the chair to the left. They all look up as Barry makes his way inside, closing the door behind him and hanging up his coat. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s alright. There’s pizza in the kitchen.” Joe tells him. Barry nods, making his way into the other room. “So we have it narrowed down to either  _ Sorry, The Game of Life  _ or  _ Scrabble _ .”

“Oh Joe, you should know me. Always  _ The Game of Life _ .” Barry takes up the other armchair, settling in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s at the vacant lot over on 1st and Laurel Street.” Cisco says over the comms. “Remember that you have to get the device on him in order for it to work.”

“Without getting hit.” Harrison adds.

“Right,” Barry skids to a halt. “Just have to get up close and personal to the Meta who could potentially take my speed. Again.” 

“You’ll be fine Barry.” Caitlin reassures him. “You’re much faster than you were going up against Farooq.”

“My speed won’t count for much if it’s gone.” Barry slowly makes his way through the lot, an abandoned construction site with half built buildings, steel garters framing the supposed building and subsequent floors. He clutches the device in his hand, keeping it hidden.

“Well well. If it isn’t the Flash.” Electraman steps out from around a concrete wall. The hispanic man eye’s glow eerily white with touches of blue, his once tan skin now pale as electricity crackles all over his body. 

Barry shudders, finding it unsettling how the electricity around his body reminds him of Zoom. “You need to stop what you’re doing.” He turns to face the man. 

“Stop?” Electraman let’s out a low chuckle. “Why should I stop?”

“You’re hurting innocent people.”

“Those people are nothing more than a nuisance and they fear people like you and me because we have true power.” He raises his hand, cradling a ball of lightning.

“I’m giving you the opportunity to surrender.” Barry shifts into his running stance. “I would take it and avoid the nasty fighting.”

“Let’s see what you have.” He throws the ball at Barry. The speedster flashes to the side, avoiding the barrage of lightning bolts and balls hurled his way. “You call this a fight?” Electraman taunts. “You’re just running away and hiding. Are you too scared to face me?”

“I’m not hiding.” Barry rushes forward, the device in hand as he runs straight at Elecrtaman.

He smirks, letting Barry get a little closer before starting to soak up the electricity around him. The few power tools that were felt are drained of what little power they had left but the power he’s draining from Barry, it’s like nothing he’s ever had. The speedster falls to his knees a few feet in front of Electraman, crying out as his feels his speed being drained from him.  _ “No. Not again.” _ Barry thinks, slowly starting to panic because if he lost his speed he’s not sure he could get it back. Slowly, Barry brings his arm up and attaches the device to the man’s ankle. The device activates and disrupts Electraman’s electricity long enough for Barry to speed several yards away before it gives out on him. Barry stumbles, catching himself and forces himself to keep running, to get as far away as he could. Barry makes it several blocks, ducking into an alley to catch his breath. His nerves felt like they were on fire, screaming in agony as he leans against the wall. Barry closes his eyes, wishing the pain would go away. Slowly, so very slowly he brings his hand up to activate the comms, waiting a second and scowls when he doesn’t hear anything. “Guys?” Barry asks, clicking the comms again and still nothing. “Great,” Barry’s head falls back against the wall. “The comms are fried.”

“Since when did the Flash lurk in alleys?” 

Barry jumps, pushing away from the wall and watches as a figure makes his way towards him. He can make out the familiar parka and cold gun and Barry let’s out a low groan. “Snart.” He looks up as the man comes to stand a few feet away, hands tucked into the pockets of the parka and the street light from behind him casts his face in darkness but Barry can still make out it’s features. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I was on my way to meet up with my sister when I see a red clad man running, at normal speed, down the street and duck into a nearby alley.” Snart’s lips quirk up into a smirk. “What’s the matter kid? Tired of your speed?”

Barry’s jaw clenches and he feels his whole body tense. “Sometimes I like to run at a normal pace.”

Snart raises a brow. “Dressed like that? Seems like a bad idea, considering that the Flash is supposed to fast.” Snart watches Barry clench his fists at his sides, inching back. “So something did happen to your speed. Fascinating.”

“I haven’t lost it.” Barry snaps a little too quickly, taking up a much more defensive position than he normally does when the two go at it.

Snart takes a step forward, pulling his hands out of his coat and resting one on his gun. He watches how Barry’s eyes flicker down to his side then back up at his face, a flash of panic and fear passing over his green eyes before they slightly narrow. “Well now Flash,” Snart fixes him with one of his knowing smirks. “This is an interesting predicament you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Barry looks like he’s ready to run, eyes glancing over at the empty space next to Snart, no doubt trying to figure out if he could make it past the man before Snart could land a blow. The speedster shuffles to the side, looking as if he was going to try when his body suddenly jerks and he’s falling forward. Snart leaps forward, catching the unconscious man and glares over at his sister who’s holding her own gun in her hand. “What?” She asks. “Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking about doing the same thing.”

Snart doesn’t reply, instead turning to look at the unconscious man in his arms. Sure, maybe the thought of knocking Barry out and keep him somewhere had crossed his mind, but where was he going to keep him? Definitely not in any one of the safe houses because more than one of the Rogues wanted to see the speedster dead and they would take advantage of the opportunity to get rid of him once and for all. He couldn’t ask Lisa to take him because she would tell Cisco one way or another and he doesn’t need STAR Labs bringing Joe and the police in and go on a rescue mission of sorts. No, there was only one place he could keep Barry until he could figure out how the speedster got his power. Snart shifts Barry so he’s carrying the unconscious man bridal style. He makes his way out of the alley and down a few blocks to where he parked his bike, Lisa trailing after him. “So what are you going to do with him Lenny?”

Snart situates them so Barry is seated in front of him, leaning back against him and his arms keep Barry from leaning one way or the other. He looks up at his sister. “Nothing you need to know about.”

Lisa pouts, pursing out her bottom lip. “That’s not fair Lenny; I helped you.”

“When I didn’t need it. Don’t worry,” Snart kick starts his bike, revving the engine. “I’m not going to kill him. Oh, and if you tell Cisco or anyone at STAR Labs,” Snart gives her his serious look. “I will kill you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Barry groans, raising a hand to his pounding head. Was he knocked unconsious? Did Snart knock him unconscious? Barry doesn’t remember Snart moving to knock him out. Than again, he wouldn’t put it past Snart to do something like that. Slowly Barry opens his eyes and even more slowly realizes that he isn’t in STAR Labs nor is he in his own bed at the West house. Barry sits up, looking around the small room he finds himself in. It’s a typical bedroom, a ten by fifteen foot room with a bed in the corner opposite the door, a small closet on the wall to the right of the door. The only other furnishing in the room is a small nightstand next to the bed. There is a single light switch with turns on the light fixture mounted to the ceiling. One thing that makes this room unsettling is that there isn’t a window- well there is a window but it’s near the top of the wall and it’s three small three feet long and a foot tall windows and none of them opened. The other unsettling thing is the door handle, or there lack of. There is a metal plate where the door handle should be and that means that Barry is stuck in this room until someone decides to open the door.

Judging by the sunlight streaming in through the small windows Barry guesses that it must be about noon or so. As Barry swings his legs over the side of the bed he notices that he’s no longer wearing his Flash suit. “What the?” Standing, Barry finds himself dressed in sweatpants and a loose fitting long sleeve shirt. “Where the hell is my suit?” 

“Hanging up in the closet.” Barry’s head jerks, eyes looking up at Snart who’s standing in the doorway, holding a plate of food. “I figured that you’d be hungry.” Snart makes his way over and sets the plate down on the nightstand.

Barry feels himself tense up again, watching Snart. “Where the hell am I?”

Snart stands up, hands slipping into his pant pockets. “That is a secret.” He turns to leave.

“What am I doing here? Am I your prisoner?” Barry lunges forward, catching Snart’s arm.

Snart stops halfway across the room, glancing back at Barry over his shoulder. “Remove your hand from my arm.”

“Not until you answer my questions.” Barry says firmly, though he can feel himself slightly tremble because if he and Snart were to get into a fight, Snart would easily beat the shit out of him.

Slowly Snart turns to face Barry, prying Barry’s hand from his arm. “I don’t owe you anything kid.” Snart let’s Barry’s hand fall from his grip. “If anything you should be thanking me.”

“Thanking you?” Barry scoffs. “Why the hell should I thank you Snart? For kidnapping me and holding me hostage?”

“You don’t even realize what part of town you were in. If I had left you to fend for yourself you would have become someone’s bitch within five minutes and then that someone would know who the Flash really is and do you know much people would pay for that kind of information?” Snart takes a step forward, stepping right into Barry’s space and brings his face several inches away from Barry’s. “So many people either want to see you dead or want to make you suffer. Or a little of both and knowing who you are under that mask would be a field day for criminals all over the city. You’re lucky that I keep my word and haven’t told anyone, not even my own sister knows who you are.”

Barry swallows, staring into Snart’s blue eyes. “I….Snart I-”

“Len,” He interrupts. “You can call me Len, Barry.”

Barry swallows again, not used to hearing the criminal use his actual name instead of the nicknames. “Len, I still don’t understand why I’m here.”

“I already told you why.”

“Yeah ok. But why should you care about what happens to me? Why should you care about someone making me…” Barry feels his cheeks heat up, a little embarrassed to be talking about something like this with his enemy. “Making me their...their bitch…”

Len pulls back, taking a step back and Barry is silently thankful for the breathing room. “Because if anything happens to you I’d kinda be out of a job.” Barry opens his mouth but Len holds up his hand, making the speedster snap it shut. “I mean I would still have a job, it just wouldn’t be as fun, considering the police aren’t much of a challenge.”

“Len,” Barry is a little speechless, not exactly sure how he should respond, if should at all.

Len turns and heads for the door again. “Eat your food before it gets cold.” He closes the door behind him, trapping Barry in the room, left alone with his thoughts. 

Slowly, Barry makes his way back to the bed, sitting down and pulls the plate over to him. As he looks the meal over Barry realizes that all this food was freshly prepared for him, nothing pre made and brought to wherever they are by some delivery person. No, Len took the time to actually cook him a meal and by the looks of it this single plate, which is much larger than the normal plates he uses at the West’s, could easily feed three or four people and Len made it just for  _ him. _ A small smile graces his lips before he enjoys each bites of food, all perfectly cooked and make just the way he likes it. The next time Len comes in Barry as to thank him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple days that Barry has been Len’s “prisoner”- really he’s not exactly sure he would consider himself that considering the way Len treats him- has been some of the best he’s had in awhile; he doesn’t have to worry about work (though he still does because he’s sure that everyone is worried about him), he doesn’t have to rush around the city, fighting Metahumans and criminals, both of which are trying to kill him; he doesn’t have to worry about making a good impression on Wally or trying to act like he isn’t the slightest bit jealous of the other man. Here he can sleep all day if he wants and not have to worry about losing his job or having someone be in danger because of it. For once he’s not as stressed as he usually is and it’s kinda nice to take a break from everything. Though Barry is quite annoyed he doesn’t have his speed and is itching to get it back as soon as humanly possible.

And it’s not like Barry is completely alone. Sometimes Len will stay and eat with Barry, the two of them making small talk and Barry is slowly learning things about Len. Like Len loves to cook but he doesn’t get to do it often, considering the Rogues don’t have a refined taste like him and the kitchens in the safe houses aren’t the greatest. Len also loves beaches as much as he loves the mountains in winter. Len is a decent singer, though he’s not as good as Barry even though the speedster doesn’t like to sing in front of people. Len is actually a very skilled painter for being self taught and only having the paintings he steals to use as references. And even though Barry has learned all this about Len he still hasn’t been able to figure out why the older man brought him here to Len’s actual apartment the none of the Rogues, not even Lisa, knows about. Whenever Barry asks Len always avoids the question and usually leaves the room, closing the door behind him and assuring that he wouldn’t have to deal with Barry for at least a few hours. 

“Len,” Barry starts, setting his empty plate down on the nightstand and turns to look at the man lying on the bed, propped up on an elbow. “Why did you bring me here?”

The half smile that Len had been wearing quickly disappears as he sits up. “I’ve already told you.”

“You keep saying that but that’s only half of it I know it.” Barry scoots closer, grabbing Len’s arm to keep him from leaving. “Please Len, don’t I have the right to know why you’re keeping me here?” 

Len’s icy blue eyes slowly moves up until they’re looking into his green ones, the ones that are begging, pleading for Len to tell him  _ something _ . After a moment Len stands, pulling his arm from Barry’s grip. “I have to go take care of dinner.” Len grabs the plate and leaves the room. 

Barry’s eyes drop to stare at his hands in his lap, feeling his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach; he was so sure that Len was finally going to tell him but it looks like he might just be as cold as everyone says he is. He hears Len step out of the room, waiting for the sound of the door clicking shut to follow but it never comes. Confused, Barry glances up and notices that Len has left the door open. Cracked, but still open. Barry thinks that maybe Len forgot to close it but he knows Len all too well to know the man never forgot to do anything and he always does things with a purpose. Slowly, Barry stands and makes his way to the door and he half expects it to be pulled closed but it remains cracked even as he comes to stand in front of it. Tentatively he reaches a hand out, grasping the wood and pulls it open. He glances out into a long hallway with two other doors. One he knows leads to the bathroom that is also connected to his room and the other, he assumes, leads to Len’s bedroom. Taking a step forward, Barry practically sneaks down the hall, feeling like a kid on Christmas sneaking downstairs to see what presents Santa left. Arriving at the end of the hall Barry finds himself standing in a large living room with the kitchen situated off to his right. Barry slowly takes everything, all the expensive, comfortable looking couch and chairs, the large glass coffee table situated in front of the couch, the large plasma TV hanging on the wall opposite the couch, the dark wood (mahogany?) dining table and chairs, the white marble of the kitchen counters that compliments the dark hardwood floors and the stainless steel appliances. The numerous lighting fixtures throughout the living room and kitchen as well as the chandelier in the dining room baths the whole apartment in a warm glow that reminds Barry of being home. Glancing back over at the kitchen Barry watches Len move about, pulling food out from the fridge and brings it over to the island to wash the vegetables in the sink before cutting them up, turning around and tosses them into a pan on the gas stove. Barry eyes trace Len’s movements, watching him skillfully cut up the chicken breast into chunks, watching his back as he stands over the stove, watching all the food and Barry doesn’t even realize he’s moved until he leans against the breakfast bar of the island, staring up at Len, who has now turned and is staring at the speedster. Barry smiles sheepishly, his cheeks heating up. “Hi, um….hi.”

Len rolls his eyes, turning back to the food. “You took longer than I expected.”

Barry slightly frowns. “Wait, you wanted me to leave the room?”

“That would be the reason why I left the door open. Besides, I can put you to use.” Len sets a bowl containing a head of lettuce, a cutting board and a knife down in front of him. “Start cutting.”

Barry stares down at the supplies in front of him. “I’m not really all that good at cooking.”

“You’re just chopping lettuce; there’s nothing you can mess up.”

“Fine.” Barry pulls the lettuce from the bowl, placing it on the cutting board and starts cutting. Though he’s not exactly sure what he’s doing, he’s watched Joe and Iris cook many times, not to mention all the cooking shows, so he tries his best to mimic what he’s seen, his eyebrow knitting together in concentration and he bites his lip trying to make sure he does everything properly. Or as properly as he can. Once he’s done he puts the lettuce back into the bowl, looking up and notices Len looks amused. “What?”

“I’ve never seen anyone put that much concentration into cutting lettuce.”

Barry huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well not everyone is a master chef.”

“I’m not a master chef.” Len points out, stirring the meat.

“Whatever you say.” Barry rolls his eyes, watching as Len shoots a glare his way. Barry watches Len open up the oven and pull out a roast, his mouth watering from the smell. Len picks up a knife and starts slicing up roast, Barry’s eyes tracing the knife’s movements and the way the meat falls away onto the plate. Once that is done Len turns his attention to the vegetables, pulling the pan off the stove and slides them onto a plate, pulling a few more things out of the fridge and finishes making the salad. Len brings all the plates of food over to the dining table, two place sets already set. As Barry sits down Len opens a bottle of wine, pouring both himself and Barry a glass. “Oh you don’t need to pour me a glass; alcohol doesn’t affect me.”

“I insist. Red Bordeaux goes nicely with the roast.” Len sets the bottle down on the table, dishing out the food before taking his seat.

Barry lets out a sigh. “Fine.” He picks up his fork, popping a few of the vegetables into his mouth followed by a slice of meat. “This is really good.” He says, shoving another slice into his mouth while stabbing a chunk of chicken. Swallowing, he pops the piece into his mouth, chewing fervently at first before slowing his chewing, a frown forming on his lips. 

“Something the matter?” Len asks, a bit concerned.

“What did you spice the chicken with?”

“Some olive oil, a sprinkle of paprika, oregano, some rapeseed-”

Barry spits the meat out of his mouth and onto his plate. “Did you say rapeseed?” His hand comes up to scratch his chest and he can feel the hives starting to break out.

“Barry,” Len sets down his utensils and slowly stands. “Are you allergic to rapeseed?” Barry nods and Len is running out of the room, grabbing his wallet and keys, pulling on his boots as he grabs a pair of shoes for Barry. Len helps the younger man pull them on and Len can see Barry’s skin starting to swell up. Len picks Barry up, rushing out of the apartment and down to his bike, sitting Barry in front of him like he did on the ride here and rushes to the hospital, carrying Barry inside. “I need a doctor. Now.” Len barks at the woman sitting behind the receptionist desk.

The brunette woman jumps, plucking the phone from its receiver. “What is wrong?”

“My friend is having an allergic reaction to rapeseed.”

“Right.” The woman waves over a nearby nurse. “Nurse Jones will help you.”

“Right this way please.” Len follows the nurse into one of the rooms, setting Barry down on the bed. “So he’s having an allergic reaction to rapeseed.” Len nods, standing at Barry’s side as the speedster’s hand wraps itself around his. The nurse checks Barry over and Len notices that Barry has gotten much worse. “Let me just get the right antibiotics.” She leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

“Len,” Barry says, his voice hoarse and a bit forced with his constricted throat. 

“It’s alright Barry. You’re going to be fine. If only I had known.”

Barry shakes his head. “It’s not your fault Len. not many people use rapeseed so it’s usually not a problem. I’m surprised it’s not in my file.”

“That’s not something employers really need to know about.” Len tells him, making Barry laugh which quickly turns into a cough.

The nurse comes back into the room holding a syringe in hand. “I’m going to give you a shot of epinephrine ok?” Barry nods and the nurse rolls up his sleeve, quickly injecting the liquid into his blood before putting a bandaid over the injection site.

Within minutes Len notices Barry is breathing much better and his skin doesn’t look as swollen as it did before. “See? Told you you’d be fine kid.”

Barry gives him a half smiles. “So you did.”

Len nods, pulling his hand free from Barry’s grasp and moves over to the nurse, inquiring about how much this would cost before slipping her some money. She leaves the room, Barry watching her as he slowly sits up. “You did not just pay for my hospital bill.”

“Considering I’m the reason why you’re here, I think it’s only fair.” Len helps Barry stand and make their way out of the building to Len’s bike. “Think you can hold on or do I have to keep you from falling off?” Len asks, sitting down on his bike.

“I think I can manage.” Barry climbs onto the back, wrapping his arms around Len’s waist.

“If you say so.” Len pulls out of the parking lot, heading back to the apartment. Len pulls into his spot, killing the engine and moves to stand but Barry still has his arms wrapped around him. “Barry,” Len glances over his shoulder to see the kid has his head pressed up against his back. “Look kid if there’s anyone who should feel bad it should be me because-”

“There’s someone watching us.” Barry says in a low, hushed tone. “They followed us here from the hospital.”

Len shifts slightly, slowly glancing around while trying to make it look casual. He had noticed a certain black SUV following them though really didn’t think much of it because a lot of people lived in this apartment building or ones nearby. But as Len looks the SUV over he can see someone sitting in the driver’s seat, the vehicle running. Len climbs off the bike, bringing Barry with him and he wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close. “Does this have something to do with how you lost your powers?” Len has been curious as to how Barry lost his speed but the kid doesn’t talk about it. He really doesn’t talk about what happened that night at all really and Len doesn’t push because it’s clearly something the kid is highly uncomfortable talking about.

Barry hesitantly nods, pressing in closer to Len side. The older man slightly tightens his grip as they make their way towards the elevator. “Just stay close kid and act natural.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” Barry huffs.

Len sighs. “You’ll be fine.” They are about twenty paces from the elevator when the sound of tires screeching against the concrete causes the pair to stop and look back. The black SUV pulls out of it’s spot and is now speeding down towards them. Len pulls both of them out of the way, landing on the ground with a hard thud. The car jerks to a stop several feet away and a pair of men climb out of the back. One looks like a normal thug but the other is as pale as snow and electricity crackles around his body in a way that reminds Len of the psycho the nearly killed Barry several months ago and dragged him around the city like a rag doll. Len and Barry slowly stand up, Len shielding Barry with his body. “You almost killed us. I really don’t appreciate almost being ran over.”

“My apologies.” The electric man says, sounding not sincere at all. “But you have something I want.”

Len glances back at Barry, narrowing his eyes as he returns his gaze to the other man. “Sorry but I can’t let you take him.”

“I wasn’t asking.” Electraman holds up his hand, a ball of lightning forming in it. Len is slightly kicking himself for not grabbing his gun as well. “Now, hand him over or else.”

“Make me.” Len snarls.

“It will be fun making you scream.” Electraman raises his hand, ready to hurl the ball at Len when Barry steps out in front.

“Stop!” He says. “Please don’t hurt him! I’ll go with you if you promise not to hurt him.”

“Barry, what are you doing?” Len hisses.

“I’m saving your life.” 

Electraman smirks, lowering his hand. “Wise choice boy.” He climbs back into the car as the other man drags Barry into the car before the vehicle speeds out of the parking garage.

Len rushes up to his apartment, grabbing his gun before hopping on his bike and drives over to the safe house the Rogues are currently staying at. Bursting through the front door Len slams his hand down onto the desk Hartley is at. “I need to know everything about a Meta who has electrical powers and electricity covering his body. Now.” he growls.

Hartley, unfazed by Len’s angry and aggressive attitude, begins his search. “Why are we looking for this Meta?”

“Because he took something of mine.”

Lisa, Mick, Mardon and Axel move closer to the desk. “Lenny, want to clue us into exactly what this guy took?”

“He took something quite valuable.”

“Oh that’s very specific.” Mardon rolls his eyes.

“Not that I’m against killing some bastard,” Mick stands next to Len, a little too close for Len’s liking right now. “But it would be nice to know what this guy took.”

“He took the Flash right out from under your nose?” Hartley says, staring at footage from his parking garage.

Len slightly growls. “Yes and I need to know where he took him.”

“Wait, we’re going to get the Flash back?” Axel asks. “Why the hell would we do that?”

“Yeah. I’m fine with letting electric man kill him.” Mardon agrees.

“We’re getting the Flash back and that’s the end of the discussion.” Len glares at his crew.

“Lenny, a word.” Lisa pulls him into the kitchen, closing the door. “What’s going on?” She holds up her hand. “And don’t say that this is only about getting even or getting the Flash back so you can keep him locked up some more because clearly this is much more than just that.”

Len sighs, leaning up against the kitchen counter. “Sis, it is those things.”

“But?”

“But…” Len lets out an irritated huff. “I don’t know. I just need to get him back because he’s the hero and we’re the villains and if he’s gone then what’s the point of being a criminal? Barry challenges me, forces me to up my game and he’s the only one who can really stop me so what’s the point if he’s not around?”

“Oh Len.” Lisa comes to stand next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “That’s just the tip of the iceberg isn’t it?” Len huffs, making no comment. “It’s obvious you care so much more for him than you let on but you do realize that this is crazy right? You’re going to get yourself killed if you do this.”

“I don’t care. This city needs the Flash and I’m going to get him back.” Len pushes away from the counter, exiting the kitchen. “And if you lot aren’t going to help then I’m going to go find people who will.” Len leaves the house, speeding down the streets on his bike to STAR Labs. Making his way into the cortex Len finds the people he’s looking for. 

“No we haven’t been able to find him.” Cisco says dejectedly, running a hand over his face. “His comms were damaged in the fight and so was the tracking device in the suit.”

“We need to find him. Now Ramon.” Harrison barks.

“I think I can help with that.” Len says, making everyone turn as he makes his way further into the cortex.

“Captain Cold,” Cisco says. “What are you doing here?”

“Helping you with your little Flash problem.”

The three of them share curious and concerned looks. “And why would you help us?” Caitlin asks.

“Because I have a beef with the man who took him and I’m pretty sure you know who he is.” Len circles around the room. “He’s a Metahuman that can control lightning and his body-”

“Yes we know who he is.” Harrison interrupts. “He took Barry?”

“Yes.” Len looks at the man. He’s pretty sure that Harrison Wells is supposed to be dead and in a wheelchair but Len doesn’t have time to worry about that now.

“And how do you know this?”

“I watched him take Barry.”

“And you let him?” Cisco says.

“I was outnumbered.” Len glares at him.

“If he has Barry then there’s a good chance that his speed is gone.” Harrison moves to the computer station. “Ramon-”

“I’m already ahead of you.” Cisco types away. “Since Electraman can control lighting I should be able to use the satellites to find any disturbances in the electrical field.”

Len raises a brow. “Electraman?”

“It’s a good name.” Cisco momentarily looks up at him before returning to the computer screen in front of him. A few more clicks and Cisco is grinning. “There is a massive electrical disturbance at the old Santini house.” Len is moving towards the door before Cisco is even finished.

“Where do you think you’re going Mr. Snart?” Harrison asks.

Len stops, turning to look at him. “I’m going to get the Flash back.”

Harrison raises a brow. “Alone?”

“It’s not like you’re gonna help me.”

“We appreciate what you’ve done but we can take it from here.” Harrison fixes Len with a hard look, his voice challenging.

“Oh really?” Len steps closer to Harrison, staring the other man down. “You don’t need my help? Until I came in you had no idea where Barry was or who took him and in the span in a few minutes with that information you were able to find him. So tell me, Harrison Wells, exactly how do you plan on retrieving Barry?”

Len doesn’t miss the way Harrison slightly tenses along with Cisco and Caitlin. “Well, Mr. Snart, we have something that will help neutralize Electraman’s powers.”

“Then I’ll be sure to put it to good use.” Len smirks, making Harrison scowl at him.

“You plan on going there alone?” Caitlin asks, sounding a bit worried.

“I know the Santini house inside and out. I’ll in and out in a flash.”

Cisco rolls his eyes. “Right but Electraman is sure to have a much larger security detail there.”

“I can handle it.” Len fixes Cisco with a glare. “Hand over the device and I’ll be on my way.”

“We can’t let you go alone.” Caitlin objects.

Len let’s out an annoyed sigh. Why did they always have to make things harder than they needed to be. “Don’t worry, he won’t being go alone.” Lisa’s voice calls as she and Mick make their way into the cortex. Len turns to glare at the pair. “Hi Lenny. Hi Cisco.” She smiles at the Latino.

“Lisa, what are you doing here?” Len practically growls.

“We are family Lenny and I wasn’t about to let my big brother go on a crazy rescue mission without some backup.”

Len looks from Lisa to Mick, silently asking why he was here. “I came along to burn stuff.” Mick says, holding up his heat gun.

Len looks down at the floor, thinking things over in his head before looking back up at them. “Fine but we do things my way.”

“Always.” Lisa moves over to stand next to her brother, smiling at Cisco.

Len spins around to face the other three. “Alright here’s the plan.”


	5. Chapter 5

Barry struggles against his restraints, the ropes tying his hands and feet to the legs of the chair he’s in. Barry can’t believe he let Electraman, or Rodger as is his actual name, take him. Well, he actually can believe it because he did it to save Len because on some weird and slightly messed up level he feels like he owes Len for not only keeping him from being used by other people that night but by also saving his life by taking him to the hospital when he was having an allergic reaction. Len could have easily let Barry suffer and most likely die from the rapeseed but he didn’t. Instead the man who is supposed to be his enemy drove him to the hospital and even let Barry hold his hand so that Barry didn’t completely freak out because ever since the night he got struck by lightening Barry doesn’t like being in hospitals- Barry has a hard time just going to the doctor’s office for his physical. Len could have left Barry unconscious in that alley and let anyone walk by and pick him up and who knows who would have found him and what they might have done to him. Barry shudders at the thought. No, Len had cared enough to make sure that he was ok and Barry had to return the favor, if not because Len saved him and he owed him one then it’s because he’s a hero and that’s what heroes do. Barry sighs, letting his arms relax and accepts that he’s not going to get out of the restraints by himself.

Barry slumps slightly in the seat and wonders what Rodger is going to do with him. He already took his speed so what more could he want from Barry? He has nothing left to give. Unless….Barry shakes his head, not wanting to go there. The doors to the office open and Rodger walks in with two men who wait by the doors. Even though Barry had been blindfolded he wasn’t stupid and knew that they are in the old Santini house that has been abandoned since Len and Mick killed the two brothers that lived here, essentially driving the Santini presence out of Central. “Hope you’re comfortable.” Rodger says, moving to sit on the desk.

“Peachy,” Barry replies. “Why am I here?” He asks, getting a sense of deja vu in asking the question.

“A good question.” Rodger reaches behind him, grabbing a glass and the bottle of Scotch and pours himself a drink. He takes a sip, savoring the liquid as it flows down his throat. “You see, Barry,” Barry grits his teeth at that. “You’re something special, seeing as you’re the Flash and all.” Rodger stands, glass in hand as he moves to stand behind Barry. The brunette tries to turn so he could watch the man but can’t with him being tied down and that makes him uneasy, not being able to see what he was going to do next. “You see, I consume energy like you consume food. Of course I can still eat and all,” he looks down at the drink in his hand. “But it doesn’t satisfy me the way it used to. What does satisfy me is consuming electrical energy and you, Barry, you,” Rodger put his hand on Barry’s shoulder, making the speedster flinch and tense up. “You have such a unique electrical energy that’s simply to die for.” Barry shudders, turning his head away as Rodger traces his hand up the speedster’s neck.

“If you’re going to kill me then get on with it.”

“Kill you?” Rodger laughs and thankfully his hand leaves Barry’s neck. “Why would I kill you when you are worth so much more alive?” Rodger sets his drink down, kneeling in front of Barry and the speedster glares at him. “You’re the meal that rejuvenates itself.” Rodger’s hands trace up his thighs. Barry clutches his fists and really wishes his feet weren’t tied down so he could kick the other man away. “You’re my all-you-can-eat buffet and I plan to savor you for as long as I can.” Rodger stands, leaning over Barry as his hands rest on the back of the chair, framing Barry’s head between his arms. Rodger licks his lips, leaning his head in close enough that allows for Barry to headbutt him, sending the Metahuman reeling back. Rodger holds his head. “Feisty aren’t you? Guess I’ll have to fix that.” Rodger flings his hand up, lightning sparking and arching over to Barry, hitting the speedster for a second before Rodger begins to drain him again.

The pain shooting through Barry is much worse than last time. His head snaps back as he cries out in pain, struggling against his restraints and his entire body feels like it’s on fire. Even though Rodger stops a minute later pain is still coursing through him and every one of Barry’s nerves feels like it’s a live wire. His body shakes and convulses, his legs moving like they want to curl up against his body but they remain where they are. Barry clenches and unclenches his hands, glaring at Rodger who looks like he just took a hit of some cocaine and is starting to feel its effects.

Rodger smirks at him, licking his lips. “Simply delicious.” He reaches a hand out to gently caress Barry’s cheek.

The speedster jerks his head away. “Don’t touch me.” He hisses.

“Oh really?” Rodger raises a brow, his hand roughly grabs Barry’s jaw, Rodger’s thumb digging into his left cheek while his fingers pressed against his other cheek. Sparks of pain shoot down Barry’s spine and Barry bites back the whine, glaring up at the other man. “Just because I don’t intend to kill you doesn’t me I won’t hurt you.” Rodger brings his face in close like before but his hand keeps Barry’s head in place. “If you don’t behave then I can’t ensure that my men won’t have a little fun with you. Imagine what a bunch of hired thugs will do if they find out the Flash doesn’t have his powers and I’m not supposed to be around and the office just happens to be unlocked.” Barry swallows, feeling his anger simmer out, knowing that a lot of criminals would pay a lot of money to beat the shit out of him especially since he doesn’t have his speed and is basically defenseless. And that’s the better option. Barry’s eyes drop from Rodger’s face and the Meta smirks. “That’s what I thought.” Rodger pulls his hand away, making his way out of the office and makes a point of telling the guards to let no one in just loud enough for Barry to hear before the doors close and the lock slides into place.

Barry stares out the office window, watching as several armed guards walk past and the twilight sky darkens. “Caitlin, Cisco please. Find me.” Barry silently pleads.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rescue mission you've all been waiting for.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and as always, thank you and enjoy.

“I count just under twenty guys.” Lisa hands the binoculars over to Len, who looks around the estate. “There are two snipers, two guys at the main entrance, probably two at the back, six walking the parameter, three downstairs and three upstairs.”

Len sets the binoculars down, slightly frowning. “That’s a lot of men to guard the kid, who is probably tied up anyway.”

“So what’s the plan?” Mick looks at the siblings.

“The plan is to stick to the old plan.” Len glances sideways at him, hearing the comms Cisco insisted they wear buzz to life. “Lisa will take out the snipers, providing us with cover as we take out the patrol before storming the place. Once we have Barry you can burn the place to the ground and no, I don’t care if anyone is still inside.”

“You know that that is going against what you promised Barry right?” Cisco says through the comms.

“Technically, I’m not killing innocent people. These men are hired guns so they have plenty of blood on their hands and it’s not like anyone will really mind if they die.”

Cisco sighs and Len can practically feel him roll his eyes. “Whatever. You need to move now because I’m picking up a lot of electrical spikes and the kind I’m picking up...Well let’s just say I have a feeling Electraman is making a feast out of Barry.”

“Right.” Len stands up, leading Mick and Lisa over to the SUV they brought, assembling the sniper rifle and hands it to Lisa. “Stick to the plan, stay on the comms and let’s try not to lose our heads.” Len looks at Mick, who half heartedly agrees. “Let’s go.”

The moon peeks over the horizon as they all get into position, Lisa taking up high ground while Len and Mick wait close to the gates. They watch as one sniper goes down followed by the second before they hop over the gate, heading off in opposite directions to take out the patrol. Len runs into one before turning the corner, knocking him out and round the corner to freeze the second guard. Running past him Len ducks behind a wall as bullets fly in his direction. Len wait for the man to either pause or reload before peeking out but a shot rings out from behind him accompanied by a soft thud. Len glances around the wall to see the guard lying on the ground, a bullet through his head. “Nice shot sis.” Len says, quickly moving to the back.

“I’ll always have your back Lenny.” Lisa replies and Len can hear the smile in her voice. “Even if you do something as crazy as this.”

Len meets up with Mick, shooting the guard Mick isn’t dealing with. Mick punches the guy in the face with the butt of his gun. “What took you so long?”

“I got a little held up.” Len makes his way inside, waving his gun back and forth as he scans the room. Len and Mick duck behind two pillars as two guards start shooting at them. Len leans out, sweeping his gun around as Mick does the same. Once they are down Len and Mick work their towards the stairs. The third guard jumps out, punching Len square in the face. Len stumbles sideways, his hand coming up to hold his cheek as Mick counters the guard, landing a barrage of punches before the man falls to the ground.

Mick looks at Len. “You alright?”

“I’m fine.” Len straightens up, heading up the stairs. “We need to keep moving.”

Mick follows after him, firing his gun at a fourth guard from downstairs. Len makes a beeline for the office, knowing that was the easiest room to fortify as well as escape from if need be. Not to Len’s surprise there are two guards posted in front of the door and Len freezes them, kicking the doors open and makes his way inside. 

Standing on the other side of the desk is Rodger, an arm wrapped around Barry’s neck and a gun pressed against the kid’s temple. “Well, this is quite a surprise. Though I can’t say I’m all too surprised, considering you were keeping little old Barry here locked up.” Rodger slightly tightens his arm around Barry’s neck, making the speedster claw at the limb while gasping in pain.

Len holds up his hands, sliding his gun back into it’s holster and shoving his hands into his pockets. “Now now. No need to lose our cool. Why don’t we all just calm down?” Len keeps his voice even though he can’t help but glare daggers at the Meta. The way Barry’s body is tensed up and from the pained look on his face brings Len back to that night and he has to take a deep breath to keep himself from outright attacking the guy.

“Where is your partner?” Rodger demands.

“I came here alone.”

“Cut the shit Snart. I know you don’t go anywhere without him and I saw you two.” Rodger motions to the window.

Len scowls at that, really hoping not to bring Mick in right away. Len glances down the hall where Mick is waiting. “Mick,” Len calls, turning to glare at Rodger. “The bastard wants to see you.”

“Oh really?” Mick shuffles into the room, holding his gun at his side. “So this is him?” Mick looks Rodger over, noting the lightning crackling along his skin and the way Barry is looking at him and Len, his eyes pleading. “Consider me not impressed.”

“Good thing I wasn’t looking to impress anyone. Discard your weapon at once.” Rodger tells Mick.

“Or what?” Mick challenges. “I don’t take orders from you.”

“Mick,” Len warns.

Rodger smirks. “You will discard your weapon or else I’ll put a bullet through his head.” He presses the barrel of the gun against Barry’s skin, the added pressure makes Barry whimper in pain and press his eyes closed.

“Mick.” Len says sternly, tearing his gaze from Rodger to send his partner a warning look. “Put it away.”

Mick hesitates, glancing from Len to Barry and back before huffing and slips the heat gun back into its holster. Rodger smiles triumphantly. “Good. Now down on your knees, hands behind your head.” Len narrows his eyes, neither man moving. Rodger cocks the hammer back and even the little movement that makes causes Barry to hiss in pain. “I’m not going to ask again.”

Len slowly raises his hands above his head, clicking the comms twice to quickly switch it off and on again. As Len and Mick kneel on the ground with their hands on their heads Len counts in his head, looking past Rodger and out the window. Even though the office is light up Len can still make out the hills surrounding the house and hopes that Lisa is in place. “So, Electraman,” Len’s gaze lands on the Meta. “What are you going to do now? Kill Mick and I and then what? Why did you take Barry anyway?”

Rodger shakes his head, smirking. “Please, don’t use that pathetic name they came up for me. My name is Rodger Burrows and I don’t have to tell you, Leonard Snart, anything.”

Len shrugs. “Maybe not but it’s only fair seeing as you want Barry alive and I didn’t kill him.”

“True and for that I’m grateful but that’s all you’ll get from me.” 

Barry looks Len in the eye, his pained green eyes meeting Len’s, the blue orbs filled with anger and disgust. “Len,” Barry chokes out. “Run.”

Len doesn’t have time to question the kid before Barry’s elbow digs into Rodger’s abdomen with an impressive amount of force. The Meta let’s out a gasp of air, taking a step back and releasing his hold on Barry. The speedster turns, his fist aimed at Rodger’s face but the man quickly recovers and catches Barry’s hand in his, twisting his arm back. Barry cries out, his body turning to reduce the amount of pain. Mick and Len jump up, their guns trained on Rodger when they feel the barrels of two rifles press against their heads, each rifle held by a guard. Rodger slightly laughs, looking at the criminals. “Did you really think those were all the guards I have?”

Len swears under his breath though neither him nor Mick lower their guns. Barry struggles against Rodger, making the Meta tisk. “Now now. Why did you have to go and do that when you were being such a good boy?” Rodger throws Barry against a nearby wall, a pained gasp leaving Barry’s lips before it turns into a loud, sharp howl of pain as lightning rips it’s way through his chest into the rest of his body. Unlike the other times this happened, the lightning continues to be pumped into him rather than being ripped out of him. Barry’s cries make Len grit his teeth and grip his gun tighter, his knuckles turning white as he forces himself to remain where he is.  _ “93 seconds. Come on Lisa. What the hell are you doing?” _ Len silently asks and, like an answer, the glass behind Rodger shatters and a bullet embeds itself into his skull. The lightning instantly stops and Rodger’s body slumps to the ground, leaving the guards behind Mick and Len shocked just long enough for Len to elbow one in the face and leaving them for Mick as he runs over to Barry.

“Barry?” Len pulls the kid up from where he’s slumped down to the floor. Barry doesn’t respond, his eyes closed but he does slightly jerk away from Len’s touch. He checks the speedster’s breathing and pulse, frowning a bit that it’s much slower than normal but at least he’s still alive. Len carries Barry bridal style, not even giving Rodger’s rigid body a second look as he makes his way past Mick who is currently wailing on one of the guards. “Burn it down.” Len says, his voice ice cold and low as he exits the house.

“You got it.” Mick says with a manic smile, setting the house ablaze and watching it as Len makes his way to Lisa and the SUV. 

Lisa looks up as her brother nears the SUV, noticing the unconscious Barry in his arms. “Is he dead?”

“No, just unconscious.” Len moves around the car to where he parked his bike, rather thankful that he brought it. “When Mick’s done head back to the safe house.” Len sits down on his bike, Barry in front of him much like that night that feels like an eternity ago but was only less than two weeks ago.

“Where are you going?” Lisa comes to stand next to him, looking worried.

“Barry needs medical attention so I'm taking him back to STAR Labs.”

“Len,” Lisa puts a hand on his arm. When she doesn't continue Len looks up at her. “Just be careful.”

“It's just STAR Labs Lisa.” Len says, though he knows that's not what she's warning him about. “I'll be fine.” He takes off before she could lecture him anymore. Cruising down the streets of Central at night is a little calming to Len; the cool air whipping around his face and body calms his nerves, the darkness hiding his face and even when the  street lights illuminate his face people still have a hard time recognizing him. Not to mention there’s a lot less people out and that means less traffic so Len can sail on the asphalt without having to worry too much about people cutting him off and pulling out in front of him.

As he pulls up at a stop light Len looks down at the man pressed up against his chest. Len watches his chest slowly rise and fall, his eyelids fluttering as his eyes move behind them and Len can’t help thinking that if Lisa had taken the shot several seconds later Barry could have been lying on the ground next to Rodger. Len doesn’t want to think of what would happen if the city lost its Flash, what kind of chaos would ensure. One thing Len knows for sure is that the police wouldn’t be able to handle apprehending Metahumans and even STAR Labs would have trouble dealing with them without Barry. Len brings his left hand down and gently traces his hands down the kid's cheek, watching how he tenses before relaxing into his touch. Barry turns his head, lightly nuzzling Len’s shoulder. Len feels his lips quirk up into a small smile, gripping the handlebar as the light changes. Pulling up in front of STAR Labs Len picks Barry up, carrying him inside to be ambushed by a worried Caitlin and Cisco. “Oh my god, Barry.” Caitlin rushes over to look Barry over. “What happened?”

“Rodger apparently was feeding on Barry and shot him up with some lightning.” Len follows Caitlin down to the medical bay one floor down, gently setting Barry down on the bed as Caitlin gathers together some supplies.

“Who the heck is Rodger?” Cisco asks, standing on the other side of the bed next to Len.

“The Metahuman.”

“Oh.” The room falls silent as the two men watch Caitlin hook Barry up to the different monitors as well as to an IV. “So where is...Rodger?” Cisco glances at Len who hasn't taken his eyes off if Barry.

“Dead.” Len says in a flat tone.

Cisco and Caitlin share a look but decide not to question why Len killed him, both a little relieved that they don't have to worry about him. “Well, it looks like Barry will be just fine with a little rest.” Caitlin says with a small smile.

“What about his speed?” Len questions, rather curious to know if Barry will be able to regain his powers.

“Whether or not Barry regains his speed is none of your concern.” Harrison says, leaning against the doorframe.

Len slowly turns around to look at Harrison. “Oh really? And who are you to decide what I should and should not know.”

“Considering you're the one who put Barry in this predicament and almost got him killed on this haphazard rescue mission,” Harrison pushes away from the doorframe, coming to stand in front of Len. “I don’t think we owe you anything. Yes we are grateful that you got Barry back, however barely alive he is.”

“That was not my fault.” Len replies. “The kid tried to take on Rodger and he lost. You’re lucky that we were there because if we weren’t and he did something like that….” Len trails off, not needing to finish because everyone can guess what he was going to say. 

“Or maybe Rodger resorted to trying to kill Barry  _ because _ you showed up.” Harrison raises his voice. 

“You don’t know that.” Len steps closer, bringing himself toe-to-toe to the scientist. “Rodger might have killed Barry anyway and it would have been better than letting him live and being tortured by that bastard.” Len snarls. “You’re lucky we got him out of there and don’t say that you don’t owe me shit,” Len raises his hand to keep Harrison from interrupting. “Because you did not see how much pain he was in, the look in his eyes, begging me to make Rodger just stop. Yes I might have had a hand in Rodger taking him by keeping Barry away from you all; I accept that and have done everything I can to get Barry back and make sure that he’s alright. But I will not accept being shoved off to the side while you all work to find a way to get Barry his speed back because I know just as much, if not a little more, about Barry than all of you so don’t think for a second that I can’t help.”

Harrison stares at Len for several moments, looking the man. “You’re certainly much different than the Leonard Snart on my Earth but you’re just as passionate.” He glances somewhere behind Len. “You certainly have your work cut out for you Mr. Allen.”

Len turns to see Barry watching him and Harrison through lidded eyes. Even though Barry is resting comfortable Len can see that Barry’s body is still buzzing with pain from the lightning and whatever else Rodger did to him before they showed up. “I know.” Barry’s voice sounds a little hoarse and he slowly turns to address Caitlin and Cisco. “Guys, can we have a second alone?”

Caitlin smiles at him. “Of course. We’ll be right outside.” Caitlin and Cisco escort Harrison out of the room, leaving Barry to slowly turn his attention back to Len.

“Len-” Barry starts.

Len holds up his hand. “Save it kid. You don’t need to thank me or anything.”

“But I’m going to anyway because you didn’t have to save me.” Barry watches Len slightly roll his eyes. “I’m serious Len. You could have just let Rodger take me and leave Cisco, Caitlin and Harry running around trying to figure out where I’ve gone. But you went out of your way to inform them and come up with a plan to rescue me and because of that I’m truly thankful.”

Barry thinks he sees Len’s lip turn up into a smile but the other turns before he can be certain than Len is smiling. “Just get some rest kid.” Len takes a couple steps towards the door.

“Len,” Barry calls, making the other pause for a moment. “Are you….” Barry bites his bottom lip. “Will you be here when I wake up or are you going to leave?” He finally asks, hoping that Len will stay because he’s grown used to having him around.

Len hums. “I’m not sure if I’m welcome here.” He turns his head to the side to look back at Barry. “Harrison, or whoever he is, doesn’t seem to want me around.”

“He is Harrison Wells, just not from this Earth.” Barry slightly laughs at Len’s look of ‘you’re kidding right?’. “It’s kinda a long story but if you do stick around I’ll tell it to you.”

“Hmm, tempting.” Len muses. “I do have to check up on Lisa and Mick but maybe if I’m in the area I’ll swing by.” Barry brightens at that, his smile making Len’s heart flutter. “See ya ‘round kid.” Len waves, heading out.


	7. Chapter 7

“Let me get this straight- the only way for you to get your speed back is to basically jump start you by electrocuting you?” Len stares at the trio behind the computer desk. He really couldn’t- well more like doesn’t _want_ to- believe that the way for Barry to get his speed back is to give his cells a sort of jump start.

“It worked last time.” Barry points out. “We just need to find a power source capable of putting out that much power.”

“Considering our back up generator isn’t what it used to be.” Cisco mutters, reviewing the list of possible places for them to use. “I still think our best bet is the power station, unless we figure out a way to get the back up generators back to working capacity and do it that way. That or Barry gets struck by lightning again.”

“As lovely as that sounds,” Barry says sarcastically. “We don’t know when the next storm will be and even if we do there’s no guarantee that there’ll be lightning.”

“What is there is a way we could?” Len suggests. Everyone gives him curious looks. “What if I could guarantee you a way for you to be struck by lightning again?”

“How?”

“I have my team of Rogues, one of them being Mark Mardon-”

“Let me stop you right there.” Barry interrupts. “As much as we all like working with you and Lisa and to some extent Mick, Mardon wants me dead and he’ll try the first chance he gets.”

“Mardon doesn’t know that Barry Allen is the Flash and if lightning will jump start you then being hit by it shouldn’t kill you right?”

“In theory.”

“So I get Mardon to hit you with a bolt of lightning, you become the Flash and everyone lives happily ever after.”

Cisco slightly frowns. “You have to make sure that the lightning reaches a minimum of 20,000 kiloamps. The only reason Electrman’s lightning didn’t jump start Barry is because it was barely at 10,000.”

Len looks at Cisco, thinking. “How were you able to figure that out?”

“I looked at the energy output from the house before and during the energy spikes.” Cisco replies. “Why-” He snaps his fingers, following Len’s train of thought and begin typing away. “I’m pretty sure I can pull up something from your last encounter with Mardon.” Cisco does some quick calculations, scribbling it down on a nearby piece of paper. “If my calculation are correct, then Mardon’s lightning should have enough umph to kick your cells into gear.”

Barry nods. “Right but we still need a way to get Mardon to do this without realizing I’m the Flash and possibly trying to kill me afterwards.”

“I might be able to create a device that can store the lightning in a battery pack like container.” Cisco pitches the idea, though the others don’t seem all that fond of it. “Or we find a way to hypnotize Mardon.”

“Really?” Caitlin gives Cisco a look. “You do know that hypnosis only works on people willing to be susceptible to it?”

“I’m just throwing ideas around. Not like Cold has come up with anything better.” Cisco motions to the man.

Barry ponders the idea of hypnosis and if it would work on Mardon before something clicks. “Cisco, do we still have all the Arrow case reports and incidents?” He asks as he moves to one of the computers.

“Um we should.”

Len raises a brow. “What are you planning kid?”

“I remember the um..Arrow team having a problem a year ago trying to find the person who murdered Sara.” Barry explains, paging through the files trying to locate the right one. “For months there weren’t able to figure out who did it and when they found the culprit they realized that they had been under the influence of a drug, vatura, that makes the person highly susceptible to suggestion and they don’t have any recollection of what they do while under it’s influence.”

“Wait, are you suggesting we drug Mardon?” Caitlin asks.

Barry glances over at her. “It’s the best option we have; we can guarantee Mardon will hit with lightning strong enough to get my speed back and he won’t remember anything. It’s kinda a good plan.”

Len leans his elbows on the bars of the desk. “So the Arrow has dealt with this drug before?” Barry nods. “Are you planning on asking him for help?”

“Him and his team.” Len frowns at that. “I know the Arrow and his team; they are good people.”

“Even with his high body count?”

“He’s not a killer anymore.”

“Maybe he’s not dropping bodies like he used to but make no mistake, he’s still a killer.”

“Len, are you jealous of the Arrow?” Barry asks and can’t help the smile because he never thought he’d ever see Len jealous and to see the man be jealous of someone he’s never meet _because of him_ makes Barry’s heart slightly flutter.

Len gives Barry a coy smile. “I’m not jealous; just worried about the kind of influence he has on you.”

Barry snorts. “Right, because you are a much better influence.”

“Ok,” Cisco stands up. “You two either need to stop or get a room.”

Barry continues to smile as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. “It’s not like you and Lisa are any better.” He comments, thumbing through his contacts. “I’ll give Felicity a call; see if they can help us out.” Putting the phone up to his ear, Barry takes a few steps away from the console. “Hey Felicity, it’s Barry….Yeah Barry….Sorry if this a bad time?..You sure because-Ok. Well I guess I’ll make it quick. Long story short another Meta stole me speed and one of the easiest way to jump start me is to get Mardon to shoot me with lightning but we need a way to make sure he doesn’t kill me and then I remember the whole Sara thing and was wondering if you had any of that drug lying around? The one that makes you more susceptible to suggestion?” Barry pauses, listening to Felicity first yell at him for not telling her he lost his powers sooner, then begins to rattle off all the reasons why she can’t give him the drug- mostly because the plant grew in South America, mainly Corto Maltese- and why that was a really bad idea. “Look Felicity, I know that it’s not the best idea but it’s the best one we got. Please,” Barry let’s out a small sigh of relief as Felicity reluctantly agrees, telling him that Oliver won’t be all that pleased. “I’ll talk to him later.” Barry tells her. “Thanks Felicity. I owe you guys one.” Hanging up Barry comes to stand next to Len. “They said they’ll help. Ol- I mean the Arrow says that he’ll bring the plant we need.” Barry nervously glances over at Len, hoping that he didn’t notice his slip up.

Unfortunately for Barry Len did notice, though fortunately for him Len doesn’t say anything, just nods. “And how long will that take?”

“Um,” Barry actually has to stop and think about that. If they caught the next train then they would arrive at Central station in about six hours, but if they took Felicity’s company jet then they would arrive in about an hour. “Anywhere from an hour to six.”

“So basically they could arrive at any time.” Barry nods, making Len sigh. “That’s just simply wonderful Scarlet.” Len straightens up, straightening his leather jacket- he didn’t really feel like wearing his parka and there’s no need to draw suspicion on his ride over here. “Call me when he get’s here.” Len heads down the hall to the elevator, pushing the button and steps inside when the doors open. Len has half a mind to hold the door when he see’s Barry run down the hall but the kid makes it before they close. “Barry?” Len asks, not sure why the kid was following him.

“You don’t have to leave.” Barry tells him.

Len chuckles at that. “Right. And what would your hooded friend think if they show up and your enemy is standing next to you and you all act like that that’s perfectly natural?”

“I mean you don’t have to be in the cortex when they arrive but you don’t have to leave STAR Labs completely.”

Len eyes Barry suspiciously. “And do Caitlin and Cisco agree?” He watches as Barry shifts from one foot to the other, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he diverts his eyes to stare at the ground. “Either they aren’t that fond of the idea or you didn’t tell them.” Len’s lips form a knowing smirk. “My, my. Barry Allen, if I didn’t know any better I would say that you’re trying to get me to a secluded spot to seduce me.”

Barry’s cheeks flush a bright red. “I- No I-I would never….I’m not trying to seduce you.” Barry says, looking up at Len.

Len continues to smirks, exiting as the elevator doors open. “You might be able to hide it from your friends but you can’t keep anything from me; whether you know it or not I know you better than you know yourself, Barry Allen.” Barry shudders as Len uses his full name again. Len steps up to Barry, gazing down at him. “And I know that deep down you find me attractive.”

Barry’s flush darkens as he stares into Len’s eyes. “Well, you aren’t unattractive.”

Len shakes his head, finding the kid to be rather adorable. “As much as I’d love to stick around I have to check on the Rogues, make sure they haven’t burned a house down or anything like that. Plus it’ll be good to keep tabs on Mardon.”

Barry heaves a sigh. “I guess it would be good to have someone keeping an eye on him.” Len nods, spinning on his heels and makes for the exit. “I’ll call you when we’re ready.” Barry calls after him.

“I’ll be waiting.” Len calls back.

Barry makes his way back into the cortex and an hour later Oliver, Felicity and Dig come walking into the cortex. “Oliver,” Barry smiles at him. “Welcome to our base.”

“It’s very nice Barry.” Oliver says, smiling back though Barry can tell that it’s a forced smile because underneath the mask he knows that Oliver is just bristling with anger. “Cisco, Caitlin,” Oliver acknowledges the two scientists. “Barry, could I speak with you. Alone.”

“Yeah, of course.” Barry leads Oliver into the room with the super treadmill, giving his friends a reassuring smile.

“Oliver’s not going to kill him right?” Caitlin looks at Felicity.

The blond haired woman wheels up to the console. “I told Oliver to be nice but you know how protective of Barry he can get.”

Oliver closes the door behind them, slowly turning around to face Barry, who has taken a seat on the edge of the treadmill. A moment of silence falls between the two men, Oliver trying to figure out the best way to go about telling Barry his concerns without outright yelling at him while Barry prepares himself for Oliver’s lecture as well as prepare his “defense”, so to speak. Oliver takes a deep breath, hands behind his back as he looks at Barry. “Why don’t you tell me everything that has happened the past couple of weeks?” Barry nods. “And I do mean everything Barry.” His voice is stern and Barry knows that it’s best not to lie to him, especially when he’s willing to help.

Barry takes a deep breath. “It all started about three weeks ago,” Barry tells Oliver about his first encounter with Rodger, barely escaping. He tells him that Cisco’s first device he made did work but the second fight with Rodger is when he lost his speed, barely making out of the fight alive thanks to Cisco’s device actually working. He talks about how far he ran, ducking into an alley and ran into Len, how he almost knew Barry lost his speed, then he got knocked out and then woke up in one of Len’s apartment. He describes the room he was kept in and how the first couple days weren’t the greatest mostly because he was only confined to that room, but it was made slightly better with Len to keep him company. He tells Oliver how he got to know more about Len, what the man likes, some of his hobbies and learned more about his past while sharing with Len his story, talking about how his mother was murdered and that’s the reason why he became a CSI. He hasn’t told Len everything about the original Harrison Wells and Earth-2 Wells, but he’s promised that he’ll tell Len; probably when everything blows over. Barry then tells Oliver about the night Len left the door open and he wondered into the rest of the apartment and helped Len cook dinner before Len had to rush him to the hospital because he had an allergic reaction to rapeseed. Barry talks about how concerned Len was and how he stayed right by his side the entire time, even holding his hand to keep Barry from having a mild panic attack on top of the reaction. He talks about how Rodger trailed them back to the apartment from the hospital and that he was going to kill Len if he didn’t go with Rodger, so he did. He talks about being locked up in the old Santini home, how Rodger feed off of him, the excruciating pain he felt and how it only stopped when Len, with the help of Mick and Lisa, saved him and killing Rodger in the process. He tells oliver about their plan to use the vatura on Mardon to get him to shot Barry with lightning while ensuring that once Barry becomes the Flash again Mardon won’t try to kill him and he won’t remember who the Flash really is. “It’s the best plan we have.” Barry finishes, looking up at Oliver, who has been silent this whole time.

Oliver is silent for a moment longer. “Are you sure you can’t use the backup generator like last time?”

“Trust me we all would love to but when Farooq attacked STAR Labs two years ago he damaged them and it would take a while to repair them and even them Cisco isn’t sure if they would be able to deliver the charge we need.”

Oliver frowns. “Barry, you’re a good kid but do you really trust Snart to stick to his word and keep Mardon under control?”

Barry looks Oliver in the eye. “I do.”

Oliver sighs, sitting down next to him. “Barry, it’s dangerous to have this much trust your enemy.”

“Ollie,” Barry sighs, trying to figure out the right words to put to how he feels about Len. “I know that he’s done some bad things, killed some people but so have you and you’ve changed and become a better person.”

“That different.”

Barry raises a brow. “Is it?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“Because he’s a criminal-”

“And you’re not?” Barry scoffs at that. “You’ve been arrested too Oliver so in some sense you are a criminal too. Look,” Barry stands up, looking down at Oliver. “He has changed. Maybe he’s not a completely good person, but he has stopped killing and he has saved my life three times in the past month. I know you don’t think that counts for much but I have seen how he was before and I know the kind of person he can be.” Barry watches Oliver stand up. “I’m not asking for you to believe and trust Len like I do Ollie. What I am asking is that you trust me and my judgement.”

Oliver studies Barry for a long moment. “You care about him, don’t you?” Barry doesn’t reply, though Oliver can see it in his eyes. He lets out a long sigh. “The best way to administer the drug is through oral ingestion, preferably when they drink something and when the drug starts to take effect that’s when the person giving the suggestions needs to step in and be the person that they focus on. Once they’ve zeroed in on that one person that’s when you can give them suggestions and make them do anything.”

Barry smiles, speeding over and giving Oliver a hug. “Thank you.”

Oliver stares down at Barry, letting out an annoyed huff but returns the hug. “I just hope that your trust in Len isn’t misplaced Barry, because I don’t want to see you wind up dead.”

Barry pulls away. “It’s isn’t; I’m certain of that.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets his speed back but things don't go according to plan.  
> As always, comments are welcome. Thank you and enjoy.

Len shifts uncertainly from one foot to the other, Mardon standing next to him with the drug coursing through his blood. After receiving Barry’s call that he has the drug and gave him the speal the Arrow gave Barry, Len was a little apprehensive that it would be as easy as spiking a drink and handing it to Mardon but he had done just that. Upon arriving at the safe house Len was surprised, and quite frankly thankful, that Mick and Mardon were the only ones there so asking if they wanted a beer hadn't made him look all that suspicious, seeing as he and Mick drank all the time and Mardon would often join them. So popping the tabs, adding the drug to Mardon’s drink and handing it to the other man wasn't too difficult, though Len did watch him carefully as the liquid trickled down the Meta’s throat. Mick excused himself from the room a few minutes later to go clean and inspect his gun, and several more minutes after that Mardon started to feel the effects of the drug, looking over at Len, his face emotionless and his eyes glazed over, almost like he was in a trance. And Len suspects that that’s true to some extent. Once Len made sure that Mardon would listen to him he brought the man to the location he and Barry agreed to, calling up the speedster to tell him they were on their way over. Standing alone in a deserted construction site on the outskirts of the city with a man who, for all intents and purpose, is a zombie puts Len on edge. He tugs his parka closer around him, his cold gun pressing against his thigh is the only thing keeping Len grounded at the moment.

Len glances up at the sound of the loose gravel shifting from the weight of an approaching vehicle. His right hand slips from the pocket and rests on his gun, ready just incase that the people in the approaching vehicle aren’t Barry and his friends. Len relaxes as he watches Barry hop out of the passenger’s seat, giving him a little wave before helping Cisco pull some equipment out from the back of the van. “Wait here.” Len tells Mardon, watching him give a curt nod before he makes his way over to the van.

By the time he reaches them Cisco has a table set up with several computers and various recording equipment set out. “Alright, I think we’re good to go.” Cisco looks up at Len, glancing behind him at Mardon. “Is the Weather Wizard good to go?”

Len gives him a look that a mix between a scowl and a frown. “You really need to stop giving everyone ridiculous names. But yes, the drug is working.” Cisco nods, turning back to his equipment as Len turns to look at Barry. The speedster is wearing a suit that looks almost like a copy of his Flash suit, though this one is pure black, no emblem on the chest as well as lacking a cowl. Len takes a moment to look him over, his eyes raking in how the suit shows off Barry’s long, lean legs and how it nicely shows off the kid’s ass, but that’s not what has Len shoot the kid a worried look; he’s bouncing on the balls of his feet and his hands are shaking by his side. “You alright Barry?” Len tries to sound casual.

“Peachy.” Barry replies, his gaze locking with Lens. “Not exactly looking forward to being struck by lightning again.”

“I would imagine.” Len muses, taking a step closer and sets a hand on Barry’s shoulder, stilling him. “But you have nothing to worry about because unlike last time you have your friends here and Mardon is under my control.”

Barry nods. “Yeah. Everything will be fine.” He says, though Len suspects it’s mostly directed at himself than at Len.

Len nods, stepping back when Caitlin comes to make sure that the suit’s vitals system is working properly. She mutters some words of encouragement and tries to reassure Barry that everything will be fine. Barry simply smiles at her. When she finishes her tests she and Cisco take their place behind the computers. “Everything is good to go.” Cisco says. “Now all that’s left is to get Mardon to shoot you up.” 

“Right.” Barry looks at Len. “I guess it’s show time.”

“Guess so.” Len makes his way back over to Mardon, reminding him what they are going to do while Barry gets into position. Once Len is certain Mardon understands what’s expected of him he takes several steps away, off to the side and out of the way of any stray lightning while still being close enough to shoot Mardon is necessary. “Whenever you’re ready.” Len calls, watching Barry give him a nod. “Do it.” He tells Mardon.

“As you wish.” Mardon holds his hands up, black storm clouds forming above him and lightning arches between them, a low rumble of thunder sends shivers down Barry’s spine. Mardon pulls the lightning down into his hands, bolts arching this way and that on either side of the Meta.

Barry swallows, remembering the last time he fought Mardon and tries to remember that Mardon won’t kill him because Len has told him not to. A bolt of lightning hit him and sends him flying back. Pain shoots through his body and a cry rips itself from his throat, Barry lying on the ground on his back. Cisco shakes his head. “It’s not enough. It either needs to be stronger or stay in contact with barry longer.”

Barry pushes himself up onto his knees, watching as Mardon moves closer. “I thought you told him to make them powerful and we could do this in one hit.” He calls to Len.

“I did.” Len moves with Mardon. “Mark, I told you the lightning needs to be-”

“At least 20,000 kiloamps.” Mardon looks at Len. “I know.”

“Then why aren’t you doing it?”

“Because this is the Flash and I must kill him.” Mardon turns to look back at Barry, sending another bolt of lightning into him. Barry cries out, his muscles tensing up painfully.

“He’s not the Flash!” Len steps in between them, his cold gun pointed at Mardon.

“If he’s not them why do I need to hit him with a specific bolt of lightning?” Mardon asks, Len watches as his eyes start to clear up.

“Because we are testing the suit he’s wearing and it needs to be at least 20,000 kiloamps.” Len lies. “If you don’t do that I will shoot you.”

Mardon stares Len down, several long and tense moments pass before Mardon conjures another bolt of lightning, this one bigger than the previous ones and shoots Barry with it. The speedster is forced onto his back, his body reeling from the pain and slowly Barry sits up, raising his hand and watches as it vibrates. Before Len could even ask if he was alright a thick chunk of hale the side of a basketball hits Len square in the chest, followed by several more slightly smaller ones hitting his back, arms and legs. Len cries out in pain, the cold gun clattering to the ground as Len falls to his knees. Barry stares in horror as Mardon holds up his hand, gathering up more lightning. Everything slows down as Barry runs towards the two men, watching the lightning make it way across the short distance between Mardon and Len, Barry grabbing Len and pulls him out of the way, having the lightning graze the man’s shoulder for a moment before they are standing next to the van. The spot where Len was is lit up with lightning and Mardon’s eyes narrow, turning to glare at Barry. The speedster rushes at Mardon, knocking the other off his feet and quickly knocks him out before he could hurt anyone else. Barry rushes back to Len, the other man hissing in pain. “Len,” Barry looks at him, his eyes full of concern.

“Get him back to the lab.” Caitlin tells him, her and Cisco already packing everything up. “Put a temporary patch on his shoulder and we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

Barry nods, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist before speeding back to the labs, pulling his parka and sweater off before helping Len lie down on the bed. Len’s shoulder is lightly seared and bleeding so Barry cleans it and wraps it up before turning his attention to the dark, angry bruises forming on his chest, right above his heart, on his side under his ribs, a smaller one on his left arm and Barry has no doubt that there are more on his back and legs, but he focuses on the one near his heart. Len grits his teeth and hisses as Barry inspects it. “Sorry.” Barry says, a little relieved that he doesn’t feel like and major arteries or veins have been damaged. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you to do this with Mardon. I should have known that he would-”

“Kid,” Len grabs Barry’s hand in his, looking him in the eye. “This was my idea remember? I was the one who told you that I would be able to keep Mardon under control and I couldn’t. I’m the one that should be apologizing.”

“You only got hurt because Mardon knew I was the Flash. I’m the one who should be lying in this bed, bruised and in pain, not you.” Barry can feel his throat tighten and his eyes start to water so Barry averts his eyes, not wanting Len see him cry.

“Kid, it’s not your fault.” Len says, wincing as he sits up. Barry doesn’t look up, though Len can see a tear trickle down his cheek. “Barry, look at me.” Len says softly, then again a bit harsher. The speedster slowly brings his gaze up to look at Len, who brings his hand up and gently cups his cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. “This is not your fault; you did nothing wrong. If anything, you did everything right by saving me. I’m the one who needs to apologize for not being able to keep Mardon in line. Do you understand me?” Barry slightly nods, sniffling and brings a hand up to dry his eyes. Len wants to ask why Barry’s crying but doesn’t get the chance as Caitlin and Cisco come in. Len drops his hand to his side and Barry steps away, leaning against the wall opposite Len and wipes his eyes as Caitlin walks over to examine Len’s shoulder. Len hisses as she pulls the bandage away.

“It doesn’t look too bad, though I think I’ll put some antibiotics on and wrap it up a little better.” Caitlin says, moving around the workspace to fetch the necessary materials before setting about the task.

Cisco notices Barry’s slightly red and puffy face. “Hey, are you alright man?”

Barry nods. “Yeah, just still getting over the pain is all.” Barry can tell Cisco doesn’t believe him but luckily his friend leaves it at that. Once Caitlin finishes wrapping Len’s shoulder and checking over the bruises, she and Cisco leave after making sure that Barry was fine. Barry remains leaning against the wall, staring at the ground.

Len checks to make sure that the others are out of earshot before looking over at Barry. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Barry scoffs. “What’s wrong is that you almost died because of me and I don’t know if I could live with myself if that happened.”

“Is that why you can’t look at me?”

Barry slightly flinches, hoping he would have to but feels that he can’t now that Len has pointed it out. Slowly, Barry brings his gaze up from the ground, to the legs of the bed, to the blankets, trailing up Len’s legs to his chest, momentarily lingering on the bruise there before finally landing on Len’s own eyes. Barry can see the pain in the blue orbs but something else that he can’t quite place. “Barry, why couldn’t you live with yourself if I died? Is it because that means you couldn’t save me or is it because you would miss having me in your life?”

“You know why.”

“I need to hear it from you.”

Barry sighs, his eyes falling closed to try and figure out which answer was the more truthful of the two. Barry taking in a deep breath, opening his eyes to look at Len again. “It’s both; I would hate myself for not being able to save you and I’m not sure what it’d be like not to have you in my life anymore.”

Len sucks in a breath. “I see.” He swings his legs over the side of the bed, wincing as he stands up.

Barry is at his side in an instant, hands gently pressing against his chest. “Len you shouldn’t be moving. You need to rest.”

“I will once I get out of here.” Len takes a step, pain shooting up from his leg and he slightly staggers but Barry’s hands help steady him.

“Len, you need to lie back down.” Barry insists but Len keeps pressing forward, hissing in pain as he does so. “Len please.” Barry begs.

Len looks at him. “I’m not staying here, Scarlet. So either you can get out of my way or you can help me to my apartment.”

Barry stares at him, weighting the two options. On one hand if he lets Len walk out of here it would take him longer to get home and more likely to hurt himself. On the other hand if Barry sped him home he could make sure that Len rested and try to minimize hurting the other man. “Fine, you stubborn jerk.” Barry grabs Len’s sweater and parka, wrapping an arm around the other man’s waist and speed then to the apartment. He doesn’t miss the way Len slightly groans when they come to a stop in Len’s bedroom. “Sorry.” Barry moves over to the closet to hang up the parka and puts the sweater away. When he turns back around he finds Len has his pants undone and is struggling to get out of them. Barry can’t help but stare at the man’s ass, the boxers Len’s wearing hiding nothing. 

Len glances back and catching the speedster staring at him. “Can I get a little help Scarlet?”

Barry’s eyes snap up, his cheeks heating up. “Um, sure.” He makes his way over, kneeling down to help Len out of his boots and then his pants. When he glances up at Len he find him staring, an eyebrow raised and it’s then that Barry realizes his face is inches away from Len’s clothed cock. Barry stares for a moment, licking his lips and his hands are moving of their own accord, grabbing the waistband of the boxers and pulls them down enough for Barry to pull Len’s cock out.

“Barry,” Len sucks in a breath, his hand coming to rest on the back of his head. Barry spares a look up at Len, his icy blue eyes half lidded and pupils wide. Barry waits another moment, waiting to see if Len pulls away but when the man doesn’t he continues. His tongue darts out, licking a stripe up the shaft, from his balls to the head where Barry swirls his tongue around it. Len lets out a strangled moan, his hand gripping Barry’s hair, spurring the speedster to take Len’s cock into his mouth. “Fuck,” Len breaths, knees buckling and Barry pulls off to speed them onto the bed, kneeling in between Len’s legs and takes his cokc back into his mouth. Len’s hand finds it’s way back into his hair, tugging and pulling a little roughly but Barry moans from it, the vibrations make Len moan as well. A thought pops up in Barry’s head, making him smirk before taking Len’s cock all the way into his mouth, the head brushing against the back of his throat and Barry relaxes his throat before vibrating him tongue along Len’s cock. Len’s hips buck up and the grip in his hair tightens. “Fuck.  _ Barry _ .” Len keens. “ _ Yes.” _ Barry glances up to see Len has his eyes closed, head thrown back and back slightly arched. Barry momentarily worries about the strain that might put on the bruises and his shoulder but another buck draws Barry’s attention back. He pulls of the other’s cock with a pop, moving up to hover over Len, leaning on one hand as his other takes hold of his cock. Len opens his eyes to look up at Barry, moaning as Barry starts vibrating his hand up and down his cock. “Shit.” Len hisses, his hips buckling up into Barry’s hand. “I had…. _ no idea _ you could-” Len groans, closing his eyes.

“That I can vibrate?” Barry guesses, watching Len moan and nod. “It’s one of the more interesting things I discovered I can do with my speed.” He increases the speed of his hand.

Len grabs the back of his head and pulls Barry down into a bruising kiss, moaning into Barry’s mouth as he cums all over Barry’s hand and his own stomach. Barry pulls away, panting and he can taste the blood of his cut lip but he really doesn’t mind as he looks down at Len. The man’s eyes are closed and he takes in several deep breaths before they even out. Barry moves off the bed and into the bathroom, returning with a washcloth and cleans Len up before the man crawls under the sheets, clearly worn out. Barry stands awkwardly by the bed, not sure if he should stay or go, so he decides to go with the latter and moves towards the door. “You don’t have to leave.” Len’s voice make Barry stop and glance back at him. “You could stay if you want to.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive. Besides, this way you can make sure I get some rest and I can return the favor after a nap.”

Barry flushes, hoping that Len wouldn’t have noticed his raging hard on. Then again it wasn’t hard to miss, considering it tented his pants. “Alright.” Barry pulls his shirt over his head, toeing off his shoes and pants before climbing in next to Len. The older man pulls Barry against him, the brunette’s head coming to gently rest on Len’s chest as an arm wraps around his waist. Barry smiles as he hears Len’s breathing even out and allows himself to be drawn into sleep as well, glad that both he and Len were alive and together like this.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s seven o’clock on a Friday night. Len is pulling out the half ham that’s been cooking in the oven before finishing up the potatoes and green beans. Len knows that he’s made too much from him to eat by himself but it’s become a habit he’s picked up on with having spent quite a bit of time with Barry, who he hasn’t seen in the past couple of weeks. Last time Len saw Barry he was busy dealing with this Zoom character (Len hasn’t completely gotten over the fact that Zoom nearly killing Barry), so it was understandable when the scarlet speedster didn’t stop by. But that was three weeks ago.

Len has sent numerous texts and even on a few occasion has actually called him but he never got a response. He’s asked Hartley to find out if Barry was ok and has seen the kid at Jitters and the CCPD, so he’s a little confused as to why Barry hasn’t stopped by but he has decided that he won’t force the kid to spend some time with him. No, Len could tell something was wrong and (hopefully) sooner or later Barry would come seek him out for….Len not exactly sure. Comfort? An outside opinion on how to deal with Zoom? He wasn’t sure, but one thing that really didn’t cross his mind was a place to crash.

So Len was a little surprised to hear his apartment door quickly open and slam shut and to find the speedster, decked out in his Flash uniform no less, lying face down on his couch. Len sets the plate holding the ham down on the table before slowly making his way over to Barry. “Scarlet?” Len asks, noticing how the kid’s body slightly shakes, almost like he’s crying. Len kneels down next to couch, reaching a tentative hand out. “Barry?” He tries again, keeping his voice soft.

When Len’s hand gently rests on his arm Barry shoots up, sitting up on the couch with a vice like grip on Len’s wrist, his eyes hard and glaring even though they had tears in them. Len slightly grimaces in pain because he was sure Barry could easily break his bones if he tried. It takes a moment for Barry to register his surroundings and when he does his eyes instantly soften and he releases Len’s hand. “Len,” Barry says, though it’s barely more than a whisper. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine kid.” Len rubs his wrist, knowing that there was going to be a bruise in the morning. 

Barry shakes his head. “No. No it’s not.” Barry stands and looks like he’s going to bolt. “I shouldn’t be here. I can’t…” Barry turns but Len catches him.

“You don’t have to go; I’ve had much worse done to me.” Len instantly regrets saying that because that just makes Barry feel ten times worse and Len can hear him crying, though he tries to stifle his cries. “I’m fine Barry, I promise.” Len gently tugs on his arm, trying to get Barry to turn so he could get a good look at him. “Barry, please-”

Barry spins and throws himself at Len, arms wrapping around his neck, and Barry does so with quite some force that Len stumbles back a step but keeps them up right. Barry hides his face in the crook of Len’s neck and let’s the waterworks flow. Len can feel his heart break as he wraps his arms around Barry’s waist and hold the crying man against him. Len isn’t sure why Barry is this upset and hopes that he’ll tell him, though Len suspects that if Barry tells him someone hurt him and made him this sad, Len is 100% sure, without a doubt, that he would track down that person and make sure they pay for inflicting pain onto the beautiful, loving, caring, kind soul that’s in his arms. After ten minutes of standing Len can feel his legs tense up, almost reaching their limit, so he moves them over to the couch, lying down on his back so Barry can remain pressed up against his chest. As he does so, one of Barry’s hands clutches at the front of his shirt, pressing his face deeper into his neck and shoulder. “It’s alright Barry.” Len soothes, rubbing the kid’s back. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Five minutes later Barry seems to be calming down; his crying has been replaced with sniffles as he tries to even his breathing out. Len continues to rub his back, gently pressing his head against Barry’s. “There you go. Nice deep breaths. I’ve got you.” Len watches as Barry slowly pulls back a little, his eyes and cheeks puffy red. Len wipes the last remnants of tears away. Barry leans his head into Len’s hand, closing his eyes. Len smiles. “Do you feel better?” Barry gives a little shrugs. “Do you want to talk about it?” Again, another little shrug. “We could talk about it later if you want.” Barry moves his head side to side, as if to say ‘Yeah, maybe.’ Len nods, gently caressing Barry’s cheek with his thumb. “Alright. Are you hungry?” A fervent nod. “Well I have dinner sitting on the table, though it might be a little cold by now.” Barry opens his eyes, looking down at Len. “How about we have dinner?” Barry nods, standing up and follows Len into the kitchen, practically glued to the man’s side. Len smiles and begins the process of reheating everything, his smile widening as Barry moves from his side to his back, pressing up against it with his arms wrapped around Len’s waist. Soon Len has the hot food sitting out on the table, two plates set out with an accompanying bottle of wine.

Len takes a seat, making a move to dish out the food when he notices Barry standing next to him. “Yes Barry?” He looks up at the speedster. He watches Barry twist his gloves in his hands, looking from Len’s face, down to his lap and back up again, a silent question hanging in the air. Len’s eyebrow quirks up at that; he really didn’t take Barry as the type to want to sit on his lover’s lap, but then again Len suspects it’s because Barry wants to remain in physical contact with Len, possibly to keep the speedster grounded. Len gives in, scooting and angling his chair far enough away from the table that he could still reach the food. Barry takes up the spot on his lap, leaning back against Len and rests his head against the other’s shoulder. Len wraps an arm around Barry’s waist while the other picks up a fork, grabs a slice of ham and brings it over to Barry’s mouth. Barry sets his gloves on the table before pulling the meat off the utensil and stuffs it into his mouth. Barry moans as he chews, forgetting how good Len’s cooking is. Len smiles and continues feeding the both of them, wine included even though Barry doesn’t feel the effects of the alcohol. Len is a little happy, if not a little sad at the same time, that all of the plates had been wiped clean thanks to Barry’s heightened metabolism. He is able to shoot Barry off his lap long enough to collect all the dishes, placing them in the dishwasher and toss out the empty bottle of wine. Even though most of it was drunk by Barry, Len could feel the light buzz from the few glasses he’d consumed. Barry is back on him, pressed up against his back and arms wrapped around him as Len makes his way into his bedroom.

“Barry, dear, I’m gonna have to ask you to remove yourself from me.” Len says. Barry gives a whine and wraps his arms tighter around Len. “Barry,” Len twists, raising an arm so he could look at the speedster. “I’m not asking you to leave I just need you to let go so I can take my clothes off and take a shower.”

Barry looks at him, loosen his grip a bit. There’s a twinkle of mischief in his eyes and before Len realizes what’s happening he finds himself standing in the bathroom with Barry standing in front of him. Barry grabs the hem of Len’s shirt, yanking it off before moving down to his belt. Len takes a step back, leaning against the vanity as Barry slowly unbuckles and unzips his pants. Slowly, Barry pushes Len’s pants and underwear to the ground, tracing his hands up Len’s thighs as he stands back up. Len can feel himself getting hard, his cock twitching as Barry removes his hands and starts to remove his suit. Slowly with practiced ease, Barry slides the zipper down, shimmying out of the top half of the suit before turning his back to Len. Bending at the waist, Barry removes his boots, grinning as he watches Len watch him, the man’s blue eyes lust filled and pupils dilated. While remaining bent over Barry slowly removes his suit pants, revealing his pale flesh to Len inch by inch and he doesn’t miss the way Len’s eyes widen as he realizes Barry is commando underneath. Stepping out of his pants, Barry shoot a smirk back at Len and, without turning around, steps into the shower and turns the water on. Making sure his back is to Len the whole time Barry, he wets his hair as Len hurries in after him, pulling Barry back against his chest. Barry slightly moans as he feels Len’s cock press against his ass. He brings a hand up and grabs the back of Len’s neck, smirking as he grinds back against him.

Len lets out a low growl, hands flying to Barry’s hips and he presses his lips to the side of Barry’s neck, kissing and biting the flesh. Barry tilts his head to the side, giving Len better access as moans fall from his lips. Barry’s other hand lays on top of Len’s, gently guiding it from his hip to his cock. Len hesitates for a moment. “Are you sure?” He whispers into Barry’s ear. Barry nods, tugging on Len’s hand but it doesn’t move. “I’m sorry Barry but I need to hear you say it.” Barry let’s out a whine, turning his head to look at Len, his eyes pleading. Still, Len did not budge. “Please Barry. I need to hear it.”

Barry let’s out a huff of frustration, turning to stare straight ahead but in the end yields to Len. “Please,” Barry says, his voice hoarse and rough. 

“Please what?”

“Please...I need you Len.” Barry looks at Len again. “Please, make me feel good. I need you to make me forget, just for a little while.”

Barry can see that Len wanted to ask what he wanted to forget and Barry would tell him, just not right now. Len senses this and nods. “If that is what you want.” Len’s hand wraps itself around Barry’s cock, gently pumping as Len kisses his neck. Barry’s eyes fall closed, moans dripping from his mouth like the water spraying out of the shower head, providing extra heat to their already warm bodies. Len licks up his neck, outlining the shell of Barry’s ear with his tongue, moving down to gently nibble his lobe before moving back down his neck to bite and mark the tender skin. Barry keens, bucking his hips up into Len’s hand.

“Fuck,” Barry gasps as Len tightens his grip and moves his hand faster. “Yes.” Barry tosses his head back against Len’s shoulder. “Oh god yes.” 

Len lets out a low growl. “You look so beautiful Barry. So good that I just want to take you right. Press you up against the wall and fuck you till you can’t see straight.”

“Yes, yes yes. Please Len. I need you to fuck me.” Barry moves his hips faster, pressing back against Len’s cock and makes the other groan.

“I will,” Barry keens. “But not here.” Barry whines in irritation. “I want to take my time opening you up and making you feel so good. I want you to feel loved, so I’m not going to rush. We’re going to take things nice and slow.” Len nuzzles his head against Barry’s neck. “Don’t you want me to make you feel good? Let me make you feel good.” Len’s hand speeds up and Barry, for half a second, thinks Len’s a speedster. “Let me help you forget.”

Barry cries out, spilling all over Len’s hand and chest but the water washes it away. For several moments all Barry sees is white, his mind blank and Barry wishes he could continue to exist in that state for a little longer. Soon, too soon, Barry’s coming back to his senses, Len gently kissing the side of his neck as he cleans the speedster up using his own body wash. Barry’s muscles relaxes as he lets Len clean and wash him, stepping out of the shower to let Len actually take one. Barry grabs a towel, wiping himself off before looking himself over in the mirror. He can see the marks Len’s left on his neck start to heal up but that’s not what has him frowning; when he looks at his reflection he can’t help but see Earth-2 Barry and that makes him remember Earth-2 Iris and Joe, remembers all the emotion as he watched Joe die because of him. All the rage, sadness and disappointment surfaces, forcing him to relive that moment in the hospital. Barry doesn’t realize he’s shaking or even crying until Len pull him against his chest, rubbing his back. “It’s ok Barry.” Len whispers, the sound loud in the now silent bathroom.

“No it’s not.” Barry can’t help how angry he sounds, pushing away from Len. “It’s all my fault Joe is dead.”

Len is confused. “Barry, Joe isn’t-”

“Not that Joe.” Barry cuts in. “Earth-2 Joe. He’s dead because Killer Frost and Deathstorm were looking for me and Joe got caught in the crossfire.” Len is even more confused so Barry tells him how the singularity was created, that in closing it opened breaches to Earth-2, a parallel world to theirs but it was different in many ways. He explains how Zoom has been sending Meta’s through from Earth-2 to kill him, how they closed the breaches except the one in STAR Labs so they could go to Earth-2 to stop Zoom. Barry tells how he pretended to be his doppelganger to learn more about Zoom’s whereabouts but got caught up in the life Earth-2 Barry has with Iris, how his mother is still alive and how it’s how he wanted his life, except for the part where he and Joe hate each other. He tells Len about the fight in the Jitters bar club, how he felt as he watched Earth-2 Joe right in front of him and how it’s all his fault and how much he hated himself; how disappointed in himself he is. Barry tells Len what happened to Jay as they came back through the breach, how they had to close it and how it’s his fault Jay is dead.

Len silently listens, wiping Barry’s tears away as they form. “Barry, look at me.” Len gently holds Barry’s head in his hands, watching as green eyes slowly look into his blue ones. “I realize that losing people you care about is hard, but you can’t go on blaming yourself.”

“But it’s all my fault Jay and Joe are dead!” Barry cries. “If he had never gone and closed the breach with the rest of them Joe and Jay would still be alive.”

“Maybe but Jessie wouldn’t, and it’s possible so many other people would be dead, Joe included. You can’t know for sure that if you hadn’t gone that Joe would still be alive; maybe he was supposed to get in a car accident and die from that.” Barry is clearly displeased with that. “You can’t blame yourself forever and keep beating yourself up; you have to learn to forgive yourself and accept the fact that there was nothing you could have done to save them.” Barry frowns, eyes moving to stare down at the floor. “I know you blame yourself for a lot of things, but Barry,” Len tilts his chin up, making Barry look at him again. “You need to forgive yourself.”

Barry sighs, pulling away from Len to glance back at his reflection. He knows that Len is right, it’s just hard when all these ‘what if’ questions keep him from moving on. Len can sense Barry’s inner turmoil and turns him so Barry is facing the mirror head on, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. “Tell me, what do you see?”

Barry slightly frowns at the question. “I see a handsome man with the most beautiful blue eyes-”

“No. Tell me what you see when you look at yourself.”

Barry sighs. “I see someone who is called a hero but isn’t one. I see someone who’s supposed to save people but can’t save the people he cares about. I see someone who isn't fast enough to stop Zoom, who is too afraid to fight to protect people.” Barry’s eyes trace over his reflection, noting how it doesn’t look like him but rather Earth-2 Barry. “I see Earth-2 Barry, who’s confidant though a little shy; who’s not afraid to go into the unknown to protect the one he loves; who’s maybe be afraid but it still willing to try….” Barry trails off, the other Barry’s words ringing in his head and he feels his lips moving to form the words. “ ‘We convinced her, Killer Frost, to show us the way. Then we climbed some insanely steep cliffs on footholds made of ice. Ice. And all of us risked our lives knowing that Zoom was after us to rescue Jessie, and you. Now, I don’t know you and you don’t know me but I can tell you that today I, I did things that I thought never possible because I needed to prove to my wife and myself that I could. So if I can do the impossible today, so can you. I’m just Barry Allen, but you’re the Flash.’ “ Barry watches his reflection the entire time, reliving that scene as he reflection ‘speaks’ to him like Earth-2 Barry and Barry can feel that familiar feeling of hope bubble over in his heart. Barry stares down at his hand, watching as it vibrates as if mimicking escaping from the cell. He looks up, noticing Len watching him through the reflection. “He’s right.” Barry tells Len, spinning around to face the man. “He might have been Barry Allen but I am the Flash. I’m going to stop Zoom and make everything right.” Len’s hands fall from his sides but Barry catches them. “But not tonight, because tonight I’m just Barry Allen, standing in front of Leonard Snart, a man I love and trust with all my heart and there’s no place I’d rather be right now.”

Len smiles, leaning forward to gently press his lips against Barry’s in a sweet, chaste kiss. “I love you too kid.” Len pulls back, feeling his lips turn up into a smirk. “You didn’t happen to meet my doppelganger while on Earth-2, did you?”

Barry shakes his head, lightly punching Len in the arm. “No, but I’m sure if I did he would be an asshole just like you.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say.”

“Well, it’s probably true.”

“I’m not an asshole all the time.”

“Prove it.”

Len narrows his eyes before hoisting Barry up, gripping his thighs as he moves into the bedroom. Barry instinctively wraps his arms and legs around Len, flopping down onto the bed as Len tosses him on it. Barry looks up at Len, his arms resting above his head and spreads his legs, giving Len a seductive look. “You’re not doing much to prove your point.”

Len climbs on top of him, settling in between Barry’s legs as his mouth attacks the side of his neck. “If you want me to be an asshole I could tie you to the bed,” Barry moans at the thought. “And leave you all worked up and so turned on with no way of being able to relieve yourself.”

Barry growls at that. “You know I could just phase through the restraints right?”

“Then I’d have to punish you with my cold gun.” Len smirks down at him.

“You bastard.” Barry glares.

“But that’s only if you insist that I’m an asshole.” Len perches himself on one elbow. “If you redact your statement, I might tie you up and make you feel good.” Len leans his head down, teasing one of Barry’s nipples.

Barry swears, arching his back up into the sensation. “F-fine. You’re not an asshole all the time.”

Len smirks, pulling back to lean over to pull some rope out of the nightstand. “Are you sure you want me to tie you up?”

“Len,” Barry growls. “I swear if you don’t start moving, I’ll tie you up and relieve myself without ever touching you.”

“Someone’s feisty and a bit on the impatient side.” Len sits back, taking Barry’s wrists and securing them to the iron wroughts of the headboard. And Lisa said that it was stupid to buy a frame with metal poles making up the headboard. Once he’s finished securing Barry’s hands he looks at the kid. “How does it feel?”

Barry gives a tug, nodding in approval. “Good. Now  _ hurry up _ .”

“Patience. All in due time.” Len kisses Barry. He kisses along his jaw, down his neck, stopping to mark his collarbone before kissing his way past the kid’s perk nipples to his navel. Kissing along the junction of leg to hip, Len drags his tongue along the skin, savoring in the taste as well as the sounds Barry makes. Looking up, he notices how blown Barry’s pupils are, his increases breathing as he watches Len. He pulls back, making Barry whine. “Think you can roll over for me?” Len asks, knowing the way he tied Barry’s hands allowed for this movement.

Barry moves at superspeed, hands gripping the bars as he leans back on his knees, presenting his ass to Len. Though the man appreciates the sight, his hand meets the flesh of Barry’s ass in a hard slap. Barry yelps, clearly not expecting the hit. “As much as your superspeed fascinates me,” Len lulls, his hand rubbing Barry’s red cheek. “It is not allowed in bed. Do I make myself clear?” Barry nods. Len smacks Barry’s other cheek. The speedster hisses in pain. “Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear. Barry?” Len asks again, punctuating the words slowly.

“Yes daddy.” Barry pants out, immediately snapping his mouth shut, a feeling of embarrassment rising as the word slips out.

Len pauses at that. “What did you say?”

“Yes daddy.” Barry repeats, his lips moving before he could even think.

Len stares for a moment, Barry not failing to surprise him. “Barry, do you have a daddy kink?” Barry bites his lip, grateful Len can see how his face is bright red and nods. “I see.” Len takes a moment to process that information. “Do you want me to call you a ‘good boy’ and ‘my baby boy’?” 

Now it’s Barry’s turn to think. “If-if you want to...daddy.”

Len leans over Barry, pressing his chest flush against Barry’s back. “Would you mind if I called you other names as well?” Barry shakes his head. “Very well.” Len runs a hand up Barry’s back, threading through his hair before pulling his head back. Barry gasps, glancing sideways at Len. “If you want to be a good boy and not make daddy punish you, then you have to follow some rules. One, no using your superspeed.”

“But,” Barry starts, snapping his mouth shut as Len gives him a look. Len nods, allowing him to continue. “Sometimes, when I get really excited sometimes….I kinda….vibrate.” Barry flushes. “I really can’t control sometimes-”

“Babe,” Len interrupts. “It’s fine if, and  _ only _ if, you can’t control it.” Barry nods. “Good. Two, if you want something then you will ask for it. Third, if at anytime you want me to stop, whether it’s permanently or temporary because it’s just too much, tell me and I will.” Len gives Barry a hard look. Barry nods, promising he’ll tell Len if he wants the man to stop. “Fourth, if you think of any rules for me to follow, tell me, ok?” Again, Barry nods. “Good.” Len kisses the side of his neck. “Is there anything else I should know?

Barry flushes, nodding. “I...I like it a little rough- pulling my hair, spanking me, gripping my hips a little to hard while you’re fucking me, that sort of thing.”

“So light BDSM?” Barry nods. “Alright. Anything else?” He kisses Barry’s neck again.

“I like it when you tell me how good I’m doing.”

“A praise kink.” Len says, a bit surprised though he’s not all that surprised. It’s quite common for daddy and praise kinks to go hand-in-hand. “Very well. Anything else?” Barry shakes his head. “Well, thank you for telling me.” Len pets Barry’s head before sitting back, his hands running down the kid’s sides.

Barry shudders, letting his head fall forward as he waits on baited breath for Len to  _ do something _ . Len watches Barry, his hands ghosting over pale hips. Len leans down, kissing the small of Barry’s back, slowly working his way down. Barry aches into the touch, moaning as Len spreads his cheeks and his tongue trails up from the base of Barry’s balls to tease the puckered hole. “Fuck,” Barry pants, hissing as Len nips his skin.

“Language.” Len warns, smirking when Barry lets out a huff in frustration. Len pulls away, reaching over to the nightstand to pull out the necessary supplies while pressing up against Barry. “Good boys don’t have a foul mouth.” He whispers into Barry’s ear.

Barry turns his head and captures Len’s lips in a kiss. “They do when their daddy makes them feel good.”

Len smirks, a low chuckle rumbling through his chest. “Is that so?” Barry nods. “Well then, let’s see what kind of mouth you’ve got.”

Barry smirks, pressing back against Len’s hips. Len groans, his hands gripping those sinful hips. “Or maybe I need to teach you some patience first.”

“No, daddy please.”

Len hushes him, his hands smoothing over Barry’s back. “Shh it’s alright. Relax and let daddy take good care of you.” Len smiles as Barry does just that, sitting back and picks up the lube sitting next to him. Pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, Len’s finger mimics his early menstruations, teasing Barry’s entrance before slowly sliding in and out. The speedsters mouth falls open, his eyes falling closed as Len works him open, staying true to his word and moving so  _ very _ slowly. By the time Len is thrusting three fingers inside him Barry is shaking, quivering with desire and pure, unadulterated need. “ _ Daddy _ ,” Barry groans. “Please. I need more.”

Len kisses the back of his neck, removing his fingers to tear open the wrapper, roll it on and lube up his cock. Slowly, inch by inch Len seats himself inside Barry, moaning as the tight heat of the kid surrounds him. He gives a tentative thrust, Barry moaning an encouraging sign as Len begins to thrust fast and hard, hitting Barry’s prostate with every thrust. The brunette’s head snaps back, back arched and his knuckles white from the death grip he has on the bars. As Len watches the kid become the picture of pure ecstasy, something goes off in his head that makes Len stop.

Barry whines, opening his eyes to look at Len. “No daddy please, don’t stop. I need you to fuck me. Please.”

“No Barry.” Lenn pulls out, untying the speedster. “I’m not going to fuck you.” Barry spins around, hands clawing at Len’s chest, begging him to fuck him. Len takes Barry’s hands in his, pressing him down into the mattress. “I’m not going to fuck you Barry.” Len repeats, watching distress pass over lust filled green eyes. “I am, however, going to make love to you.” Len resists the urge to smile as he watches Barry’s face go from a look of horror, to a look of confusion, to a look of bewilderment before setting on a look of confused understanding. “I love you, Barry Allen, and I want to make you feel good. I want to show you how much I care about you.”

Barry stares up at Len, pulling his hands free to push Len back. He makes Len sit on the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him before straddling his hips. Taking Len’s cock in hand Barry lowers himself down and silences Len with a kiss. Once fully seated Barry pulls away to look at Len. “I love you too Leonard Snart.” Barry runs his hands over Len’s face, down to his chest and over his heart. “I love you more than anything, even more than I love Iris and I’ll do anything to keep you safe.”

Len puts his hand over Barry’s. “And I would go to hell and back to keep you safe. I’ll fight anyone to get you back.” He gently thrusts his hips up, making Barry moan. “You make me whole. You make me a better person. I want to keep you by my side forever.”

Barry presses his forehead against Len’s, moving his hips in time with Len’s and for once in his life relishing in the slow, gentle thrusts. “I want to stay by your side as well.” Barry runs his hands over Len’s chest, one grabbing the back of his and presses their lips together.

Len wraps his arms around Barry, holding the back of his head as he deepens the kiss. Len isn’t sure how long they stay like that, lips locked and hips moving in sync but when he cums deep inside Barry the speedster isn’t far behind, the kid moaning Len’s name as his cum streaks both their chests. Len presses their foreheads together, their breaths mixing in the confined space. Len looks at Barry, finding him staring back and Len can’t help but smile, gently caressing his cheek. Barry turns his head to the side, kissing Len’s hand. “Maybe we should clean up.” Barry suggests.

“Probably right.” Len says. “I really don’t want to fall asleep with dried cum on my chest.”

Barry laughs in agreement, moving off Len before speeding off. Len blinks and finds himself clean, condom in the trash and lying under the covers with Barry curled up next to him, using his chest as a pillow. Len laughs. “Sometimes your speed has it’s perks.”

“Sometimes?” Barry questions.

“Yeah. Just sometimes kid.” Len kisses the top of his head. 

Barry smiles, snuggling in closer as Len wraps an arm around him. “Hey Len?” He asks after a while.

“Hmm?”

Barry looks up at him. “Does this mean we’re partners?”

“We’ve been partners for a while.”

“No, not like team partners. Like….life partners.” Barry blushes, looking away.

Len gently grabs his chin, turning his head back so he can look at him. “Barry Allen, is this you’re adorably awkward way of asking me to marry you?” Barry’s blush darkens and nods. Len chuckles, making Barry pout. “You’re adorable kid. But of course we can be partners.”

Barry smiles, kissing Len. “Partners it is.”

“In crime?” Len winks, laughing as Barry rolls his eyes and hits him with a pillow.

“That’s why you have Mick.”

“And I have you to keep me out of jail.” 

Barry gives Len a look. “Don’t push your luck Snart.”

“With you, Allen, never.” Len smiles, kissing Barry.


End file.
